


Lime's Life

by Chromite



Series: Pearl Fight Club [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Creatures, Drawing, Emotions, Flowers, Gem weapon, Gift, Origin Story, Roughhousing, Sparring, Training, Weight training, close contact, description of environments, forest, hills - Freeform, mentions of gems shattering, random non-canon Peridot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A look at how Lime became who she is today, the ring champion of axes. As with Iron and Hydra, her name won't be used in the story until she picks it herself.





	1. Delivery of a gift

>A Peridot walks down the halls, her hair tied up in buns at the side of her head, a blue visor sitting over her eyes, gem proudly displayed on her chest through a small opening in her uniform, a Blue Diamond symbol sitting under it. Metal footsteps echoed through the empty halls, reserved for Quartz soldiers who performed impressive feats in battle.  
>Behind the Peridot walked a light green Pearl, her body clad in a slightly darker green leotard, frills fluttering around her waist and draping down in a transparent skirt. The Pearl's gem rested neatly on her right forearm, shining brilliantly, unmarred.  
>The Peridot slowed to a stop in front of a large green door. She looked at the screen formed by her limb enhancer fingers and then back at the numbers next to the door before smiling and nodding. Screen vanishing, she used the limb enhancer fingers to manipulate the panel before her.  
>After a few seconds of input, the door slid open. The Peridot walked into the chamber, the light green Pearl following behind her.  
>Sitting in the middle of the room, hunched over, her back turned to the pair, was a large green figure. Her body was clad in the traditional Quartz soldier uniform, Her hair was long and a light silver color, flowing down her back wild and messy, not quite covering her broad shoulders.  
>The Peridot cleared her throat "Prasiolite, your Pearl has emerged. Since you didn't come for her yourself, I brought her to you."  
>The large green figure, known as Prasiolite, stood up and turned around, the Blue Diamond symbol now completely visible, her green eyes shining brightly as the light touched them, the gem in her right palm flashing briefly before she closed her hand and walked over to the Peridot slowly. Even with her limb enhancers, the Peridot was still a foot shorter than the large Quartz soldier.  
>Prasiolite grumbled out a reply as she looked over the Peridot, then the Pearl. "Thank you, you can go now Peridot." With a sigh, Prasiolite walked back over to her spot and sat back down, once more with her back to the pair.  
>"R-right, well then, I'll be off. Enjoy your Pearl. Pearl, follow her commands exactly as she says them." The Peridot's body shook a bit as she left the room, leaving the light green Pearl and Prasiolite alone in the room.  
>The Pearl stood by silently, watching her new master sit unmoving, waiting for an order, for Prasiolite to tell her what to do.  
>After a few hours of nothing but unmoving silence, the Pearl heard something. A light sniffling sound coming over from where Prasiolite was sitting. Cautiously, the Pearl made her way over to her new master slowly, inching ever closer before she ended up right beside Prasiolite, on her left side.  
>The Pearl looked at her master in confusion. She could now clearly see the tears running down her master's face and into her palms. Instinct took over as she put her right hand lightly on Prasiolite's left shoulder. "Master? Master, what's wrong? Is.....are you okay?"  
>Prasiolite looked over to her new Pearl in surprise. "You.....you came over to me on your own?"  
>"Oh, I shouldn't have? F-forgive me, I'll-" The Pearl started trying to back away.  
>"N-no it's okay! Please, please don't back away. I.....I could use someone to talk to." Prasiolite's voice wavered as she spoke.  
>"Okay....Okay, tell me what's on your mind master." The Pearl knelt down next to her master's large form, now resting both her hands against Prasiolite's left arm.  
>"Y-you see, I.....you're meant as a gift to celebrate my accomplishment on my latest mission. A group of highly dangerous organic beings were threatening a colony in construction. But m-my squad......the organics ambushed us, a-and.....it happened so fast, so many of my Kindergarten sisters poofed and shattered before a few minutes passed. The rest of us scattered in the chaos. I, I tried to reunite with them, I used my bow to snipe the organics fr-from a distance, but......I was too late. By the time I took out the whole crew, my whole squad was destroyed, reduced to shards and dust! Stars, why, why did they have to die like that?! What's the point in going on without them?!"  
>The Pearl watched as Prasiolite began crying into her hands once more. The Pearl realized she was serving as a reminder of everything her master had lost. "I'm.....I'm sorry master. I'm sorry you lost gems close to you. I.....I wish I could be more than a reminder of them." The Pearl did her best to wrap her arms around her large master, acting on instinct and trying to pull her into a comforting hug.  
>Once more, Prasiolite looked up at her new Pearl in surprise. "You.....you're very odd for a Pearl, you know that? You're very touchy."  
>"Does....does it bother you, master? I, I don't know what else I can do to try and help." The Pearl looked at her master with uncertainty.  
>"No, no it's not bothering me! You....my squad was touchy too, and......I miss that more than anything. I missed having another gem holding me close."  
>The Pearl smiled. "I would be happy to be as close to you as often as you'd like, master."  
>Prasiolite cracked a smile, an idea coming to her. "No.......no you're not my servant. I don't need a servant, I.....I need a friend. Someone I can do all the things I used to do with my squad. Can......will you do that for me Pearl? Will you be an honorary Quartz while we're alone together."  
>The Pearl nodded her head in agreement. "If, if it will make you happy, master, I'll do it."  
>"Please, call me Prasiolite. Thank you Pearl."  
>A light blushed formed on the Pearl's cheeks. "Y-you're welcome.....Prasiolite. So, what now?"  
>"Just....just stay close to me, please? Give me time to.....compose myself."  
>The Pearl nodded, and Prasiolite lifted her gently and sat the Pearl in her lap. The two sat in silence while Prasiolite tried her best to stop replaying the mission in her mind. "One Pearl isn't a good replacement but.....maybe we can have fun together." Prasiolite mused in her own mind, trying to think of ways to ease the Pearl into Quartz activities.  
>The Pearl's mind was running wild as she sat in her master's embrace. "Stars, I hope I don't let master, don't let Prasiolite down. If she needs a friend more than a Pearl, I'll do my best to be that friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prasiolite is the first of the old masters or gems that come into first contact with a Pearl that isn't going to be a giant pain in the ass and a jerk. Quite the reverse here, Prasiolite is in a vulnerable place when the Pearl that will be Lime is finished and delivered to her. Combined with the actions past Lime takes on her own accord, it makes Prasiolite want to treat her like a Quartz instead of a Pearl. You'll see just what this means for both of them as this backstory goes on.


	2. Exploration and Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prasiolite and her Pearl decide to start doing things together like Quartzes. They start with a little planetary exploration.

>It took Prasiolite a few days to compose herself, a few days of her and the light green Pearl sitting in each other's embrace. Prasiolite smiled as she opened her eyes, the tears no longer flowing from her eyes. "Okay, I, I think I've got myself together for now."   
>The Pearl opened her own eyes, yawning as she started stretching her thin limbs out and climbed out of Prasiolite's lap. "Oh stars, did I fall asleep? I'm sorry m- sorry Prasiolite."   
>"It's okay Pearl. We were sitting for a while. I, I think I know how we should proceed."  
>"Oh? What'd you have in mind?"  
>"Being touchy and close wasn't the only thing we did together as a squad. We also made jokes, played with each other, explored alien worlds, sparred a bit, and we shared our greatest stories together. I know that last one isn't.....possible for you, but the others....."  
>"You......want to spar a bit? M- Prasiolite, I don't know if I can......"  
>Prasiolite smiled "Don't worry Pearl, we can ease into it all. I know it'll take time to get you used to the routine. We can start with the exploring, this planet's surface isn't that hazardous, I can handle anything that comes along alone." Prasiolite held her hand out towards the Pearl. "Come on, let's go."  
>The Pearl hesitated for a moment before she took Prasiolite's hand. Together, they made their way out of the special residence hall and onto the planet proper.   
>The Pearl gasped as she took in the scenery. The sky was tinted a lovely shade of orange, white clouds floating through the air. The green grass moved gently as a breeze brushed by the pair, leading their gaze to the rolling hillsides in front of the building. Behind the building, other gem structures towered alongside it, the grass dying out and fading into grey dirt the further back you looked. The colony itself was newer, still under construction, a project Yellow Diamond had ordered made for Blue Diamond to keep Blue Diamond's court busy.  
>Prasiolite smiled as she released the Pearl's hands and took off sprinting. "C'mon Pearl, let's go!"   
>The Pearl smiled as she dashed off after Prasiolte. The Pearl soon caught up to Prasiolite, the pair running side by side over the hillsides.   
>After an hour of running, the pair had made their way far enough out that they could barely see the cluster of buildings anymore. With a playful grin, Prasiolite jumped at the Pearl, their bodies tangling together as they tumbled down the hill, Prasiolite laughing with glee as they fell, while the Pearl's body tensed up a little.   
>The momentum of the pair and the size of Prasiolite saw her end up below the Pearl as the pair ended up at the bottom. "Man, that was great! Wasn't that great Pearl?"  
>The Pearl sat on top of Prasiolite, her body shaking a bit, her eyes wide, her heart pounding in her chest.  
>"Pearl? Pearl, are you okay?"  
>The Pearl started breathing heavily as her body started to calm down and respond to her wishes. "I......sorry Prasiolite, I'm fine, I just wasn't....expecting that."  
>"Oh, oh stars! Pearl, I'm sorry, I should have.....we, we can go back if you want to." Prasiolite's face fell a bit and her body tensed up as she realized her mistake.   
>"No, no, I'm okay, just.....give me a little warning when you do that next time, please. I, I know you did that with other Quartzes, but I'm still......"  
>Relief flooded through Prasiolite "Okay, I'll give you some warning while you're getting used to this." Prasiolite gently nudged the Pearl with her left hand. The Pearl took the motion as her cue to get off of the larger gem's chest. The pair stood up and dusted themselves off.   
>The pair proceeded to explore the planet further, no longer running, taking their time to enjoy the details of the planet closer. small creatures buzzed in the air around the pair as they came across a large field of flowers in various shades and combinations of blue, red, yellow, purple, and brown. Prasiolite smiled as she reached towards a light blue flower with a purple interior and plucked it, then gently placing it in the Pearl's hair, weaving the stalk into a few strands. "There, something lovely for a new friend."   
>The Pearl's cheeks flushed a darker green. "Thanks. Oh, you need one too!" she glanced around for a moment before picking out a red flower with purple trim around the petals, then straining her body as she reached up towards Prasiolite's hair. Prasiolite chuckled as she bent down to make the reach easier.  
>The Pearl hummed as she mimiced Prasiolite's actions, smiling as she removed her hands. "I hope I did that right."  
>"You did fine Pearl, it's-" a loud buzzing from a device at Prasiolite's hip cut her off, the Quartz growling in annoyance as she answered the communicator. Her heart skipped as she saw a Blue Agate appear on the device. "M-my Agate! This is a surprise!"  
>"Where are you Prasiolite?! You were suppose to be here for solo training fifteen minutes ago!"  
>"Forgive me my Agate, I was outside with my Pearl. I'll be back shortly!"  
>The Agate grumbled before she spoke. "I'll forgive it this once, but only because you're not sulking like you have been in the past weeks! I expect you here in fifteen minutes!"  
>"Yes my Agate." Prasiolite cut the communication off before looking at the Pearl. "Sorry, we've got to get back. We can do this again soon, I promise."  
>"It's okay, but how are we getting back fast enough? It took us an hour to get out here."  
>"I can do it, can get us back quickly, but you've gotta trust me."  
>The Pearl swallowed hard. "O-okay, I trust you. What do we need to do?"  
>"Just hold on tight!" Prasiolite lifted the Pearl off the ground and started dashing four times faster than she had been. The Pearl's eyes widened as she realized Prasiolite was going slow intentionally to allow her to keep up.  
>True to her word, Prasiolite managed to get them back to the group of buildings within twelve minutes. She handed the Pearl a thin card. "Here, this'll let you back into my room. Think you can find it?"  
>"I can. Hurry, get to that training fast, before that Agate gets mad."   
>Prasiolite nodded, dashing off into the sea of buildings, leaving the Pearl alone to make her way back to the quarters. She wandered through the halls reflecting on how the day had gone.   
>"This.....wasn't what I was expecting. I expected it to be a joke but she.....she really wants to be my friend, doesn't she? I, I hope I can handle this, hope there aren't any more sudden surprises like her tackling me today." she finished her thoughts as she came across the right door, sliding the card into the designated slot, waiting a moment before the doors slid open and spat the card back out. The Pearl collected the card and entered the room, sitting down upon the floor, smiling as she decided to relax and wait for her Prasiolite to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think it's a spoiler to say, this won't be the last time Prasiolite and the Pearl that will become Lime get out and about on the planet. They're still in the stages of trying to get used to each other here.


	3. A friendly gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prasiolite comes back sore from training with her Agate. The Pearl suggests something to ease the tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RL is forcing me to change my update times, work schedule changed, so expect stories earlier in the day for the foreseeable future.

>The Pearl sat alone in Prasiolite's chamber. It had been six hours since her master, no, her friend she corrected in her mind, had rushed to a training appointment with a Blue Agate.   
>The Pearl had unwoven the light blue flower with a purple interior from her hair and had been smelling the sweet aroma wafting from its petals, her eyes closed as she remembered the colors of the other flowers around them, the lovely orange sky, the bright green grass, and her walk. She found herself imagining what future walks could look like, found herself longing to go outside once more.   
>The Pearl was so lost in thought and fantasy she didn't notice the door opening behind her, didn't notice the wavering of Prasiolite as she entered the room. She only took notice as Prasiolite collapsed to the floor with a groan and a loud thud. Her eyes popped open at the sound, she jumped up and prepared herself to run, before she caught sight of Prasiolite on the ground, worry flooding her form at the sight.   
>"Prasiolite! Are you okay, please be okay!" She rushed over to the large Quartz, her tiny arms straining as she tried to help her off the ground.   
>Prasiolite moans again before she forces herself off the ground, not wanting to worry her new friend too much. "I'm fine, just really tired and sore. Blue Agate worked me over hard to make up for lost time."  
>"Is there something I can do to help?"  
>"No, it's okay, you don't have to do anything."  
>"But I want to do something, I don't want you feeling bad......." The Pearl thought for a moment before and idea came to her. "Oh, what if I rub your shoulders and back, that'd help, right?"   
>"Pearl please, it's not necessary. A massage is....something other gems would demand of their Pearls."   
>"Well, what about friends? Wouldn't a friend want to help another friend feel better?" The Pearl responded quickly  
>"I......I guess they would. Okay, if you're sure you want to......."  
>The Pearl hummed as she moved behind Prasiolite. "I'm sure, now, let's see......shoulders first."   
>The Pearl began sinking her thin fingers into the large Quartz's shoulders, doing her best to work the tension out of the shifted muscles through the uniform. She occasionally placed her palms flat on the large shoulders and rubbed slowly in a circular motion.   
>Prasiolite let out a light moan as she felt the tension begin to flow out of her sore shoulders. The Pearl slowed her hands down for a moment in concern. "I'm not hurting you am I Prasiolite?"  
>"N-no, you're not, the massage is helping, please, keep going."   
>"O-okay, but tell me if I start making it worse." The Pearl resumed her normal rubbing and kneading, working her way down the arms before she worked her way back up them. Prasiolite sighed in relief as the tension flowed out of her arms entirely.   
>After reaching the shoulders again, the Pearl began rubbing her hands gently along Prasiolite's back, once more kneading her fingers into the muscles as she rubbed, doing her best to cover the upper and lower back at the same time.   
>The Pearl blushed slightly as her right hand wandered close to Prasiolite's rear. She shook her head before forcing her hand back up the back, not understanding her strange desire to give Prasiolite's bottom a squeeze, and not wanting to act on it, not wanting to ruin her still growing relationship with the Quartz. Prasiolite herself relaxed more as the tension faded from her back, making contented sighs and letting out light moans of pleasure as the more tense areas on her form relaxed.   
>After a half hour, The Pearl had finished her massage, Prasiolite standing up and stretching with a smile on her face, the pain and tension in her body completely gone. "Thanks for that, I feel a lot better. Promise I'll return the favor someday."  
>The Pearl smiled as she shrugged. "You don't owe me anything, friends do things for each other, right?"  
>Prasiolite looked at the Pearl in surprise, before her smile returned. "Yeah, you're right. Friends do things for each other sometimes. Still, thank you for the massage. It helped a lot."  
>"You're welcome. What should we do now?"  
>Prasiolite sighed as she walked around "Unfortunately, Blue Agate signed me up for a mission, says a Quartz that can't fight is no use to Homeworld. I'll have to go do that soon. Wish I could take you with me, but.....it'll be too dangerous."  
>The Pearl nodded her head. "I understand. Please, come back safe."  
>"I will, I promise. Can we.....sit close until I have to go?"  
>"Of course."  
>Prasiolite sat back down on the ground, the Pearl moving over to her and sitting in her lap with a smile. The two sat in silence, Prasiolite's chin on her head and her arms wrapped around the Pearl's body, until it was time for Prasiolite to go on her mission.   
>Prasiolite gently removed the Pearl from her lap and stood up, lingering at the door and looking back at her before she left for her mission. "Pearl, feel free to look through the containers in the room if you'd like. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
>The Pearl was left alone once more, left with a wilting flower and a few containers to dig through until Prasiolite returned. She hoped her master, her friend, would return from the mission soon and safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly to establish more trust and bonding between them. I also needed a way to introduce Prasiolite going on a mission after a connecting moment. This chapter was the result. Shorter, but the next one coming is important.


	4. A book full of choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prasiolite brings back a box of trophies from her latest mission. Among the items is a large book with pictures and words.

>The Pearl sat alone in Prasiolite's chambers for four days. During the large Quartz's absence, she had done a little digging around, like her master had told her she could, looking for something, anything, to pass her time.   
>When she found an old datapad with a drawing function, her heart leapt for joy. She began running her finger along the pad, making crude doodles of the time she had spent with Prasiolite so far. Once she had finished with that, she let her mind wander, drawing out other scenes, a scene of Prasiolite pinning an Agate down, a scene of herself holding Prasiolite's hand as they walked together, scenes of them smiling sitting close in different settings, and even one where she was lifting Prasiolite up. The Pearl giggled at the last one. "Just imagine, me, strong enough to pick up a Quartz. Like that'll ever happen."   
>The Pearl was snapped out of her line of thought by the sound of the door to the chamber opening. Thinking quickly, she closed the screen sat it down on the ground, and stood up, smiling widely as Prasiolite entered the room, carrying a large box.   
>"Welcome back! Are you okay, you didn't get hurt did you?"  
>Prasiolite smiled and shook her head "No no, I'm okay, I promise. Not even a single scratch to my form!" She sat the large box down close to the door before moving over to the Pearl and pulling her into a hug, lifting her off the ground slightly as she held her tight, but not too tight. "I missed you too."  
>"R-really? I wish I could have gone with you...." The Pearl trailed off as her eyes wandered over to the box. "Hey, what's in the box? Something from your mission?"  
>Prasiolite smiled as she sat the Pearl down. "Yeah, a little souvenir I saved. We were sent after a group of organics that liked to catalog things, they made the mistake of trying to take a group of gems hostage. Blue Agate wanted everything cleared out of their ship, either destroyed or transported somewhere else. I managed to snag a box full before the scientists gems that went with us started clamoring for everything they could find."   
>Prasiolite opened the lid of the box slowly. The Pearl gasped out as she looked inside, spotting a few things. She began setting things out of the box gently, starting with the broken scraps of alien technology on top, followed by some multicolored fabric, shiny metal disks, and a few containers of various colored liquids.   
>Below the container of liquids is where the Pearl spotted it, a large book. She opened the cover, finding the insides packed with words and illustrations showing examples of what the words were. "How curious, its like a datapad, but larger and no search feature."  
>Prasiolite looked at the Pearl in confusion before she noticed the datapad lying in the center of the room. "Oh, you found one of those old things? I'm surprised it still works." Then an idea came to her. "Hey, Pearl? Me and my squad, we used to.....have nicknames for each other. Would you.....like to pick a nickname out? They called me Dedai, a play on my cut, 8DDI and my weapon." Prasiolite summoned her bow from her right hand to demonstrate. "Some of them used to joke I'd hit them in the back by mistake one day. But......I never did, not even when....." she shook as she remembered the mission again, remembered the screams and shouts and the sound of gems breaking moments before she could take the organics out.   
>The Pearl moved over to Prasiolite and placed a hand on her shoulder gently, using her other hand to keep hold of the book. "I'm sorry. Would.....would calling you Dedai make you feel better?"  
>"M-maybe in private. We n-need a name for you too though, or it won't be fair." Prasiolite started to pull herself together. "Wh-what do you say, would you like to pick a name?"  
>The Pearl smiled as she nodded her head. "It would be an honor." she took her hand off of Prasiolite, sat down, and began thumbing through the pages, looking over all the text and the colored images, looking for something she liked.   
>It took her a few hours of turning through the book before she came to a word in the middle noun. Near it was the image of a small green object. "Lime: the small, greenish-yellow, acid fruit of a citrus tree, Citrus aurantifolia, allied to the lemon." She ran her fingers along the image and smiled. "This thing.....its the same color as me. Dedai, I think I found my name. I, I want to be called Lime."  
>"Are you sure?" the large Quartz made her way over to the Pearl and looked at the image, looking at the object displayed in confusion. "I'll call you that if you want, but you can have any name you want. You could base your name off of a fearsome creature, or a deadly weapon, or even a more dangerous plant."  
>"I'm sure. I want to be Lime. It sounds......right, it's simple but effective." Lime spoke out confidently, looking the Quartz strait in the eyes with determination, her mind set on her new name.   
>Dedai shrugged before she smiled and nodded. "Alright, you seem sure of yourself. Lime it is."   
>Lime blushed a darker green as she heard her name spoken aloud by another. "It sounds better coming from you." She closed the book with a smile. "Now that that's out of the way, what now?"   
>"Why don't you tell me what you found on that datapad? I'm curious about what still works on it."  
>Lime rushed over to where the pad was laying and held it close, the blush on her cheeks growing darker and spreading further. "W-wait, I, are you sure? W-we could look at more of what you brought back!"  
>"Lime......what were you doing on that pad?" Dedai said with a smirk. "Was it one of them with something naughty on it?"   
>"N-naughty? N-no! It's just, I....."  
>Dedai quickly snatched the pad from Lime's hand with a grin while she was distracted and faltering over the thoughts of something naughty being on a pad somewhere. "Hah, got it! Let's see what's on this thing."   
>"Noooo!" Lime covered her face with her hands as the blush spread further on her face and deepened. She was sure her Quartz friend would think her drawings were weird and inappropriate.   
>Dedai flipped through the sketches, confused at first as she saw the first ones drawn of them together, wondering why Lime was embarrassed at something accurately depicted, then beginning to understand as she got to the fictional drawings. By the time she reached the image of Lime holding the large Quartz up in her arms, she was smiling widely. "Lime, there's no need to be ashamed of these, they're pretty good! Do, do you want to do some of this? Go exploring more, sit close together in new places? I could even help you with the last one, i-if you want." A light blush formed on Dedai's face as she finished speaking.   
>Lime uncovered her face and looked at the Quartz in surprise. "R-really? You.....you don't think it's weird?"  
>"Not at all! My squad used to do things like that all the time! It was.....nice, to be so close to each other, to know we could count on them if we needed it."  
>"Then.......then help me with the last part, please! I, I'd like to be able to lift you up like you can lift me. I, I know I'm a Pearl, but....."  
>"It can't hurt to try. I'll see about getting some stuff to help you train your strength." Dedai handed the pad to Lime as she spoke. "Here, you can keep this, feel free to draw whatever you want, and don't be embarrassed about showing me! I'll be back as soon as I can."   
>Dedai left the room, leaving Lime alone once more, tablet clutched close to her body and still blushing. She sat down and began drawing once more, this time doodling what she thought strength training would be like. She couldn't wait for her friend to get back so they could get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Lime gets her name! I also wanted to give the Prasiolite her own little nickname for them to use in private, and I wanted something that played into her use of her bow weapon, but also wanted it to make sense with her cut code. Thus, Dedai, AKA cut 8DDI, was formed in my mind.


	5. A start to the training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedai, also known as Prasiolite 8DDI, comes back with a container of equipment meant to help a gem grow her strength. She starts instructing Lime on how to handle it all.

>Lime passed her time in Dedai's room patiently, filling more slots on the dataplate with what she envisioned strength training would be like.   
>Four hours passed before her large Quartz friend returned, carrying a large box in her hands.   
>"Welcome back Dedai! Did you get everything you wanted to?" Lime asked as she eyed the box excitedly.   
>Dedai let out a sigh before she spoke. "Not quite, but what I got should be enough to last us until the super advanced stuff. I had to agree to an unscheduled training session with Blue Agate to get it."  
>Lime's eyes widened. "No, you didn't! Dedai, you were exhausted after training with her last time! You shouldn't have agreed to that for me......" a pang of guilt resonated within the green Pearl.   
>"Please don't feel guilty Lime. I, I want to do this for you. I want to help you get strong enough to fulfill your dreams. An extra training session with Blue Agate is a small price to pay." Dedai cracked a smile. "Besides, I'm curious to see if you can get stronger. We're always told Pearls are weak servants, but I've always wondered if that's an excuse dreamed up by the elites to keep up from trying to find out what you all can really do. I want to find out what you're capable of Lime, all of it."  
>Lime looked at Dedai's determined expression, then glanced back at the box. "Thank you.....thank you so much."  
>"You're welcome. How about we get started?" Dedai placed the box on the ground and grunted as she pried the lid off. She began gently setting the objects out, a series of weights in various sizes, a few bars of varying thickness, and several smaller boxes with buttons on them.   
>Dedai looked at the boxes with buttons then back up to Lime. She picked one up and walked to an empty corner of the room. "Lime, watch this, this is really cool."  
>Dedai pressed the button and took a few steps back. The box whirred for a few moments before it began unfolding, expanding, and reshaping. Lime's eyes widened as she watched the process unfold. As the reshaping process finished, the box had transformed itself into a pulley system, with a bar to pull down on, the end it was connected to devoid of weights. "Woah, that's really cool! How, how'd it do that?" Lime looked at Dedai expectantly.   
>Dedai gave a light shrug. "I'm not sure myself. I head a few Peridots talking about it once, something about nanobots combined with precut sheets, but it all flew over my head. Sorry about that."  
>"It's okay, it's still very cool. So how do I use it?"   
>"That I can answer." Dedai smiled as she picked up the smallest weights she could find. "You place these weights on one end, and you pull on the bar to lift them. It's harder than it sounds." Dedai placed one small weight on the bar hooked up to the pully, and placed the rest on the ground nearby. "Here, give it a try."   
>Lime eyed the pully workout system for a moment before she sat down on the seat and reached up for the bar. She grabbed a hold of it and began pulling with all her might, her arms straining and crying out as she tried to move the weight on the other end. Slowly, the singular weight started lifting up as she pulled the bar closer to herself.   
>When she got the bar to her chest, she smiled wide. "Look, I did it, I did it!" She lost her focus in her moment of revelry, the tension in her arms giving way just enough to allow the weight to come crashing down, pulling Lime out of her sitting position and sending her crashing into the main body of the device..   
>Dedai did her best to hold back her laughter, letting it out in soft giggles instead of full blown laughs. Lime looked at her with a pained expression, which made Dedai snap out of her giggles. "I'm sorry, but I've never seen that happen to anyone before. I, I should have warned you about the tension in the line."  
>"It's my own fault, I shouldn't have been distracted. That was......pretty tough, is there anything lighter I could use?"  
>"Unfortunately no, I could try to rig something up with the random junk in my storage boxes but......my training with Blue Agate will be soon. I only have enough time to set the machines up and explain how they work before I go. You'll have to make due with the weights we have until I get back."  
>"I understand. Thanks again for......all of this." A slight blush formed on Lime's cheeks.   
>You're welcome, again. Keep working on the pull bar for now, I'm going to get the rest going."   
>Dedai gathered the other cubes in her arms, and began setting them down all over the room, pressing buttons as she went. In her wake sprang up a leg-lift machine, a bench press bench, a squat station, and much to Dedai's surprise, a smaller weight rack. "Hey Lime, some of these over here might be lighter!"   
>Lime let the bar recede the few inches she had pulled it slowly before getting up and looking at what Dedai was pointing out. "Those small things? Will they really help?"  
>"For me, no, but for you? It might be best to focus on these smaller hand weights first." Dedai took the two smallest weights off the rack and placed them in Lime's hands.   
>Lime's arms shook a little as she steadied the weight in her palms. "So, how do I use these?"  
>"For now, just picking them up and putting them down should do it. When you get the hang of it, you can try holding them out in front of you for as long as you can, or lift them over your head. Here, I'll show you what to do."   
>Dedai took two of the larger weights and placed them on the ground. She breathed in deeply before squatting down and grabbing a hold of the weights, then standing back up. "That's how you lift with your legs. To lift with your arms, it'd be better to put them back on the rack and practice picking them up from the top." Dedai looked over at the rack and sighed as the communicator at her hip started beeping the warning chime for a training session. "I'll arrange the weights better later. For now, place them on top of the larger ones, and be careful when you're handling this stuff!"  
>"Please, take care of yourself while you train Dedai. Try not to overdo it."  
>"Hah, I can't promise that, but I'll try not to come back completely wiped out this time. See you later Lime, feel free to practice while I'm gone."   
>The door to the chamber slid open as Dedai left the room, leaving Lime alone with a lot of new things to try out. She sighed as she put the weights in her hands down on the floor, and began to practice what Dedai had shown her. "This is going to be a long process, but I'll do it. I'll get stronger for you, Dedai. I'll lift you up like your squad used to......someday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Lime's training will be when she's alone, unfortunately. Dedai the Prasiolite is going to be very busy now that she's shown signs of getting emotionally better.


	6. A rest and a choice of activity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedai arrives back to her room, takes a rest, and lets Lime pick something for them to do together.

>Lime spent the next six hours alternating between the basic weight lifts Dedai had shown her and drawing more doodles on the datapad she had found. This time, she kept glancing up at the door, waiting for her friend to come back from her latest training session with the Blue Agate.  
>At the end of the sixth hour, the sound of the door opening made Lime set the weights she had in her hands once more down upon the rack as she smiled. Her smile faded as her friend stumbled back into the room, sweat beading all over her large green form, her legs shaking wearily as she moved.  
>"Dedai, are you okay?!" Lime rushed over to the door towards her friend in concern.  
>"I, I'll be fine. I'm not as s-sore, just......exhausted. Please, the w-wall over there. P-press the panel for me p-please" Dedai pointed her right hand towards a clear section on the wall directly across from the door. Lime nodded as she rushed over and placed her hand on the panel barely visible on the wall, Dedai following slowly behind.  
>A low whirling sound emanated from the wall before it slid open, a large rectangular shape emerging from within, causing Lime to take a few hasty steps back. Once the movement settled down, Lime cautiously put her hands on the large rectangle, and found it soft to the touch.  
>"Dedai, what is this? It's so soft.....I've never felt anything like it before."  
>"It's a bed. I....I need to rest Lime. I, hope you understand, I'm exhausted after that training session. Could you....refrain from using the weights while I rest? The clanking might wake me up."  
>Lime smiled as she nodded. "Of course, I can do that. Please, take all the time you need to rest."  
>Dedai yawned as she laid herself upon the bed. "Thanks. Promise we'll do something together when I wake up. Y'can pick it." she trailed off softly as she curled her large green body up on the mattress and closed her eyes.  
>Lime looked at her large friend for a moment with a smile. She found herself wanting to curl up next to her, but shook the urge off. "Don't want to disturb her. Guess I'll draw while she rests." Lime thought to herself as she retrieved her dataplate once more and sat along the wall furthest away from the bed. She found herself doodling images of her friend sleeping, and images of herself curled up next to the large gem.  
\-------  
>After five hours of rest, Dedai the Prasiolite started to stir from her rest. From the far wall, Lime looked up from her drawing and smiled as Dedai sat up on the bed. "Did you have a good rest?"  
>Dedai stretched out her limbs as she replied. "I did, haven't slept like that in a long time." A small smile crossed her face. "Have you thought of what you'd like to do together? I did promise you we would, and that you could pick."  
>"I have thought of it. Can we.....can we go for another walk, see some different scenery? I loved our last walk, but I'd like some new drawing ideas." Lime waved her dataplate in her hand to emphasize the point.  
>Dedai nodded her head. "Sounds perfect. Let me put the bed up and then we'll head out."  
>As Dedai pressed the button sequence to put the mattress up, Lime saved her half finished self portrait doodle before powering the pad down. Together, the pair walked through the halls of the special residence building for their second excursion onto the alien world.  
>Once more, Lime reveled in the scenery before her. The sky was tinted a lovely shade of orange, white clouds floating through the air. The green grass moved gently as a breeze flowed along the landscape.  
>Dedai smiled widely as she watched Lime's eyes dart along the green landscape in wonder. "You wanted to see some new scenery, right? You see that section of hills to the left?" Dedai pointed to the left as she spoke.  
>"Yeah, I see them."  
>"Beyond those hills sits a truly wonderful sight, a grove of trees in a multitude of colors. Or, if you want, we can go to the right and go to a vast purple seaside, with lovely green sand. Which way would you like to go?"  
>Lime thought to herself for a moment before she smiled and pointed to the left. "The trees sound lovely, let's go there!"  
>"I thought you'd say that. Shall we?" Dedai offered her left hand to Lime with a grin.  
>Lime blushed as she took Dedai's large left hand in her smaller right hand. Together, the pair proceeded towards the left and the towering hillside.  
>Lime let out a gasp of surprise as the pair arrived at the top of the hillside. At the bottom of the ridge sat a wide grove of trees. The trunks and the leaves formed a wide blanket of color, shades of green, blue, yellow, red, orange, purple, and brown spreading as far as the eye could see, in an infinite combination of colors.  
>Dedai smiled as she saw the wonder on Lime's face. "I knew you'd like this. Would you like a closer look? Would you like to go in?"  
>"Can we? It's not too dangerous?"  
>"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."  
>Lime thought for a moment longer before nodding her head. "Then, then let's see what we can find!"  
>With that, the pair rushed down the hill and towards the forest, Dedai's larger body giving her an extra boost of speed as she traveled downward, allowing her to arrive at the edge of the forest first. She waited for a moment for Lime to catch up before the pair proceeded into the thick grove of rainbow trees.  
>The pair made their way slowly through the forest. Dedai began gathering colorful branches with leaves still attached to them from the ground as she walked, weaving them gently together as Lime marveled at the beauty of the forest. When Dedai finished weaving branches together, she had formed a small crown, which she placed on Lime's head affectionately. Lime's cheeks flushed a darker green for a moment at the gesture. "Th-thank you."  
>"You're welcome. My squad liked taking things from around the local environments to create things like this. Little temporary souvenirs from the areas we went."  
>"Sounds like a lovely practice." Lime hummed as she reached down for a few branches, straining for a little while trying to get them to weave together like Dedai had done, only to be met with failure, the wood refusing to bend under her grip.  
>Dedai let out a light laugh. "It's okay if you can't get it, these branches are sturdier than they look. I'm sure when you get stronger you'll be able to do it."  
>Lime let out a sigh her face falling a bit. "I wanted to make you something too."  
>"Maybe you'll find something more pliable further in."  
>Lime perked back up. "Yeah, maybe you're right."  
>After another fifteen minutes of walking, the woods started growing darker, the color fading from the leaves and the branches. A chill went through Lime's form as she stopped walking. Dedai stopped shortly after, and turned around to face her. "What's wrong?"  
>"Dedai.......this part of the forest feels wrong. Let's......let's find another route."  
>"Are you scared?"  
>"Yes, I am. The fading colors is unnerving."  
>"Lime, you don't have to be scared. I told you, I can handle any-"  
>Dedai's words were cut short by a large figure crashing down upon her from the tree canopy. The monster's body was a dismal grey, two large bulbous yellow eyes sat upon its head over two nose slits and a wide toothy maw, filled to the brim with sharp teeth. Its form was slimy and slick, glistening in the few rays of light reaching through the canopy. Each of its six feet had four slender digits upon them, sharp claws at the end of each one. Lime's body shook as she looked at the monster in fear.  
>"Dedai! Dedai help!" She shouted out, her eyes darting all around her. Her form chilled a second time when she noticed her large green friend unconscious behind the large monster.  
>"No, Dedai!!!" Lime shouted out as a surge of new feelings washed through her. Panic mixed with the knowledge her friend needed help, her body started to move towards the beast on its own, a surge of strength bursts through her as the gem on her right forearm glowed. Instinct took hold, Lime reached into her gem and pulled out a small axe moments before she reached the monster. With a quick slash, she cut along the beast's form, making it cry out in an anguished shriek.  
>One more cut was all it took before the beast leapt away, its large form crashing through the canopy above, creating a beam of light that shined brightly on the forest floor, and onto Lime. Dedai began to come to in this moment, her eyes widening in surprise as she saw the axe in Lime's hands and the grim determination on her face.  
>"L-lime? What, what happened?"  
>"Dedai!!! Oh, thanks goodness!" Lime rushed over to her large friend, axe still in hand. "Are you okay? Did that thing hurt you?"  
>"No, I-I'm fine, just got knocked out. Lime, that axe.....it's so lovely, where'd you get it?"  
>Lime took a moment to look at the weapon in her hands, her eyes widening a little. "I, I don't know, I, I saw that thing crash down, saw you knocked out, and I just.....started moving. My gem, it felt like a surge of power was flowing through it, and I lost myself in that moment, that power. Dedai, what, what happened to me?"  
>"You......you summoned a gem weapon! Oh Lime, I'm so proud of you! I didn't know Pearls could summon weapons, this is amazing!"  
>"It....it is?"  
>"Of course it is! This means you can really learn how to be strong. This means you can fight if you had to. I, I hope you don't have to but.....oh Lime, please, let me teach you! I can show you how to use that weapon right."  
>Lime hesitated for a moment. She felt the weight of the axe in her hand, so strange and yet......it felt right. Like she was meant to hold it. Another look up at Dedai's eager face was all it took. "Okay......Okay, please, show me how to use this thing right."  
>"Yes! You won't regret this, I promise! C'mon, let's get back, that thing might come back anyways if we stay in this forest long enough."  
>"Right......right, let's go back. Lead the way Dedai."  
>With that, Dedai and Lime started making their way out of the forest and back to Dedai's room. Dedai was filled with a new excitement for all the things she could teach her little friend, while Lime was still nervous about the whole thing, but determined to learn, for the sake of herself and her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more development here, and Lime pulls her weapon for the first time! I've had this idea in my head for a while, that I wanted Lime to save Dedai from something, but still be very uncertain of herself after the deed was done. It finally came together in a way I could be happy about, a sudden ambush and a moment of pure instinct.


	7. Methods of summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedai tries to help Lime learn how to summon her axe at will.

>Lime's axe vanished from her hands as she and Dedai made their way out of the rainbow forest and back towards Dedai's living quarters.   
>Dedai was brimming with excitement as they arrived back from their walk, while Lime was still a little nervous.   
>Lime's nervousness carried over to her voice as she asked "So, h-how do we start t-training with.....whatever that is I pulled?"  
>"First, I need to teach you how to summon your weapon at will. Every gem has a different way of doing it, so this might take some time, but I can tell you how I do it."   
>Dedai sat herself on the ground and crossed her legs together. "I hear it goes easier the first few times if you relax yourself as much as possible."  
>Lime looked at Dedai for a moment before she mimicked her seating position. "Okay, now what?"  
>"Now you try and channel the energy in your gem to create a weapon. For me, I visualize my energy as a system or rivers, flowing from my gem through my body. I imagine the flow reversing for a moment, flooding back to my gem in a surge." Dedai held her right hand out in front of her, the gem in her palm glowing brightly for a moment before a large green bow took form within her hand. "You see? Now, you try."  
>Lime took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she visualized the energy flowing from her right shoulder gem into the rest of her body. She did what Dedai told her, visualized the energy flow reversing and heading back to her gem. As she did, she felt a sudden dizziness flow through her form, like her balance had just been thrown off. Her eyes shot open as her body swayed a little.   
>"Lime, are you okay?! Your gem was glowing pretty bright there." Lime looked over and saw the concerned expression on Dedai's face.   
>Lime meekly nodded as she replied "I-I'm fine, I think. Just....maybe I overdid it? It felt so weird."  
>Dedai let out a little sigh. "Okay, maybe my way isn't for you. I've heard a few other gems talking about what they do. Would you like to hear them?"  
>"Yes please."  
>"Okay, well this Amethyst I was talking to recently said she visualizes her weapon before she pulls it. Maybe you can try that?"  
>"I'll give it a shot." Lime spoke as she closed her eyes again, picturing the simple green hand axe she had pulled in the forest, her left hand near her gem, hoping for any sort of cue or sign that her axe was forming. After ten minutes, she opened her eyes. "Any good?"  
>"The glow of your gem fluctuated, but no weapon. I've got more suggestions though! I heard a Jasper talking about channeling her emotions to summon her weapon, about how she channeled all her good feelings at once to summon her weapon."  
>"Good feelings huh? Worth a shot." Lime spoke as she once again closed her eyes. She visualized how she had felt the first time she and Dedai had explored the planet, the happy feelings holding strong until she remembered how the walk had abruptly ended. She shook her head and thought of how she felt when Dedai got back from a mission and brought her the book she had picked her name from, remembered how it felt to have a name. She could feel the energy building up in her gem, but not enough to pull a weapon. Her mind wandered to how she felt on her latest walk, the joy she had felt right up until they had been ambushed. Her eyes shot open at that particular memory.   
>Lime took a few gasps of air before looking over at Dedai. "How......how about that? Any better?"  
>"Your gem was brighter this time, but still no sign of a weapon. I have one more thing I've heard about. This Topaz I talked with once said she finds it easier to summon her weapon after she's rubbed her own gem. Sounds strange to me, but maybe it'll work for you."  
>"Rubbing my gem does sound strange, but I'll give it a try." Lime took a deep breath before she began running her left hand's fingers along her gemstone. She could see it glowing faintly, but couldn't feel anything coming out of it, the energy she was feeling from her gem was weaker than the other two attempts.   
>"I don't think this is working either. Focusing my emotions felt like it was working the best, but....." Lime trailed off as she looked at Dedai.   
>"But you don't have many happy memories, do you? Almost every time we start bonding, it's cut short by something. We'll have to work on that soon."   
>Right after Dedai finished speaking, the communicator attached to her hip started beeping to signal another training session with Blue Agate was due to start soon. "Figures, looks like I've got to go again." Dedai looked at Lime and smiled. "Don't worry about not summoning your weapon right away, you summoned it when you needed it back there, I know you'll get the hang of it with more practice. I'll see you soon Lime, don't overexert yourself while I'm gone."  
>"I won't, I promise. Don't overdo it at training like you have the past two times."  
>Dedai let out a short laugh. "I wish I could promise I won't. I'll do my best to come back and not be sore all over this time."  
>With that, Dedai left the room, leaving Lime alone with a few different things she could work on. She wasn't sure if she wanted to work on her weapon summoning, her weight training, her drawings, or if she wanted to try to find something new first, but she was sure she'd figure it out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon, I think the lower on the chain of command a gem is, the harder it is for them to summon a weapon, if they aren't designed specifically for fighting.


	8. Continued training and a surprise on return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lime the Pearl continues training herself to become stronger Dedai the Prasiolite comes back from her own assigned training with a surprise.

>Lime eventually settled on working on alternating between strength training and weapon summoning while Dedai was doing her designated training session with Blue Agate. She would work out her arms and her legs with the light weights, her body straining from the effort it took to move the weight on the machines and hold the weights in her arms.   
>Every time Lime felt her body start to get tired, she would stop using the weights, sit on the floor, and try to summon a weapon from her right forearm gem. She decided to avoid using Dedai's summon method, instead focusing on the other three methods. She tried rubbing her gem, focusing on the good memories she had, visualizing her weapon, and even combined methods together.   
>Despite not summoning her weapon, Lime found herself enjoying rubbing her gemstone the more she did it, a slight heat and tingling flowing through her own body. Lime briefly wondered if she should tell Dedai of the sensations, but decided against it. It wasn't a bad feeling, she felt like it was silly to bring something up and make her friend worry if it wasn't causing her any real harm.   
>Lime found herself in the middle of more arm training when she heard the door slide open. She smiled widely as she saw Dedai walk in, this time the large green soldier's body looked stable. She took note that Dedai was hiding her hands behind her back, but shrugged it off, more focused on finding out how her friend was feeling. "Welcome back! How did training go today, how are you feeling?"  
>Dedai hesitated before she stepped into the room and spoke her reply. "Training wasn't so bad today, because we've got a new mission to go on soon. We were given a short time to rest before heading out. I'm so sorry Lime, we won't have much time for anything today."  
>Lime's face fell a little upon hearing the words. "Oh, I s-see. Well, at least you aren't wiped out though! Why don't we sit and relax a little together before your mission?"  
>Dedai cracked a smile as she looked at Lime. "I'd like that, but before we do, I have a surprise for you."  
>Lime's spirits lifted a little. "A surprise? What is it?"  
>Dedai's smile grew wider as she pulled her hands out from behind her back. Lime's eyes widened as she saw the surprise. A hand axe was grasped firmly in each of Dedai's large hands. The axes were very plain, simple curved edges attached to long handles, the color of both matching, the head looked like it was wielded perfectly together into the handle, forming one solid piece of metal.   
>"Those are for me? But, what about my own weapon?" Lime asked in confusion.   
>"These are so we can go ahead and start training you on how to use axes. This way, when you can summon your weapon at will, you won't be at a complete loss on how to use them. Don't misunderstand, you did wonderfully in the forest for your first fight, but....things could have gone a lot differently."  
>Lime took a moment to think before nodding her head sombrely. "I understand what you mean. So, how do we start?"  
>Dedai smiled as she placed an axe on the floor in front of Lime and took a few steps back. "First, you've got to lift it, these axes are pure metal and are pretty heavy. Sorry I couldn't get anything lighter."  
>Lime stepped up to the axe before looking at Dedai as she gripped the handle with both hands. "How'd you get these anyways?" she spoke out in a strained voice as she tried to lift the axe, her arms straining as she focused her strength towards the task.  
>Dedai let out a sigh before she responded. "I told Blue Agate I wanted something to use in close quarters fighting, for emergencies. It's not a complete lie, as a bow user, having a melee weapon could save me in a pinch." Dedai ran her large thumb across the gem in her right palm before she spoke again. "Besides, I can't train you on how to use a weapon unless we have a pair to use."  
>Lime let out a light grunt as she continued trying to lift the axe off the floor. "That makes, grrrph, makes sense. I want you, hrrrgh, you to be as safe as you hnnngh, you can on missions."  
>Despite her best efforts, Lime couldn't manage to get the axe further than a few inches off the ground before she let it drop and let out a frustrated sigh. "Dedai, I can't use these, I'm.....too weak. I'm sorry, you put all that thought into getting them and yet....."  
>Dedai smiled as she put her left hand on Lime's right shoulder. "Hey, none of that, okay? It's alright you can't lift them, I told you they were pretty heavy. They're made to be used by soldiers. I'm proud of you for lifting them as high as you did on your first try. Your strength training is already starting to pay off!"  
>"Y-you really think so? I, I've been working on it as much as I can, but it's......" A light blush formed on Lime's cheeks as she trailed off.   
>"I understand, it's hard and exhausting to train. There's nothing wrong with taking breaks to cool off and relax. You're doing wonderfully, and I wish I could be around more often to help. Missions and training will slow down soon, I'm certain of it."  
>Lime looked at Dedai in confusion. "How are you so sure? I want you to be around more often, but.....it seems like you stay pretty busy."  
>Dedai let out a light laugh before she spoke up. "I'm sure because these things always go in patterns. There'll be a few years of our Diamond giving proper orders and supervision, her mind focused on conquering a new world, and then she'll inevitably fall back to her usual gloomy mood, missions will slow down and eventually come to a stop as the last of the new colony's natives are......taken care of. Then it's back to another hundred years of no new orders, the Agates stop caring so much about training as often to impress our Diamond. We're close to the point of taking care of all the natives now. A few more missions is all it'll take."  
>Lime smiled as she thought of what Dedai had said. "It sounds great, getting to spend more time with you. I hope we can do it soon."  
>Dedai opened her mouth to speak, sighing in annoyance as her communicator started beeping the usual warning chime, signaling a mission. "Blast it, now? Sorry Lime, I've gotta go off now. Remember what I said, it's okay for you not to get everything at once. I'll see you at the end of the mission."  
>Lime rushed over and wrapped her thin arms around Dedai, pulling the large green gem in as tight as she could. "Please, please come back safe."  
>Dedai took a brief moment to admire the strength of her small friend's arms before she nodded. "I promise I'll come back. Don't get too bored while I'm gone. I'll leave you an axe, just in case you want to practice some more on lifting it."  
>With that, Dedai strapped one of the axes to the belt on her left side and left the room, leaving Lime alone once more. The thin Pearl smiled as she eyed the other axe, still sitting in the spot Dedai had placed it. She whispered softly "I'll lift you someday. Maybe.....maybe I can even fight next to Dedai if.....if I get good enough."  
>Lime hummed to herself as she moved past the axe towards the weights and training equipment she could use. She was more determined than ever to get stronger, to learn how to fight properly and to stand on equal footing with her friend.


	9. Passing the time productivly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lime trains while she waits for Dedai the Prasiolite to come back from a mission.

>In the days Dedai spent gone for her mission, Lime focused her attention mostly on the weights that had been brought in for her. The material axe had been a snap back to reality for her, of how weak she really was compared to her Quartz companion. Lime knew that Dedai didn't mind how weak she was, she knew the Quartz liked her as she was, but the desire to improve was still burning strong.  
>Spinel spent hours at a time on the weight equipment, alternating between the leg lift machine, the arm pull machine, and the weights on the weight rack. She would pump her thin green legs, lifting and lowering the weights until she felt her legs get tired, then she'd make her way over to the arm pull machine, pulling the bar down to her chest before letting it up gently. She ended up tying the weights from the rack on her arms and legs for periods of time, using them as anchors as she tried t move around with them strapped to herself, doing her best to keep from falling as she walked.   
>The days passed one at a time and slowly in Lime's eyes. The Pearl's mind started to wander as the third day passed her by. She knew Dedai was a tough gem, but she couldn't help worrying about her friend, thoughts clouding her mind. "Is she okay? Is the mission going well? How much longer will she be gone? No, no, can't get lost in my worries, she's going to be fine. She has to be fine, right? She's got long range on her side! Yeah, get it together Lime, you're worrying over nothing."  
>Lime pushed her intrusive thoughts and worries aside and refocused on her weight training. She found herself able to handle a little more weight with each passing day, happy that she was finally showing visible signs of getting stronger. She still couldn't lift the axe up, but she knew if she kept training, she'd get there.  
>On the fifth day of Dedai being gone on her mission, Lime found her body ached all over. She decided to take a day to cool off and instead focused on reading the documents left on the datapad she had found, It wasn't much, a list of old reports, some of them detailing the performances of many Prasiolites and how they worked together on missions. Lime found herself conflicted as she realized the reports must have been about Dedai and her old squad. "I want to know more about her but.....this seems like something she should tell me herself, when she's ready." In the end, Lime settled on reading only one report about the Prasiolites, the one that opened by default when she opened the section containing the reports. She would leave the rest for her friend to tell her herself. The report she read was glitchy, only detailing bits and pieces of the mission, something about a planet of alien bird blobs in a lush jungle, and spider lizards that regrew their bodies, whatever that meant.   
>On the sixth day, Lime was feeling better from her day of reading, drawing, and looking at the pieces of alien technology Dedai had stashed in various places, including the stuff she had brought back along with the book that had all the information in it, the one Lime had picked her name out of. Once more, she decided to focus on the weight equipment, alternating between her arms, her legs, and her overall ability to handle more weight on her body. She found herself able to move around with the weights strapped to her easier after having taken a day off, able to lift more weight with her arms and legs than before. She made a mental note to herself to take a break day after a few days of working out strait in the future. Still, worries started creeping into her mind again, this time she was unable to push them aside entirely. "  
>It was the seventh day before the door of the chamber slid open again. Lime gasped out in joy as she saw her friend standing before her once more, getting off of the leg lift machine quickly and rushing over to give her friend a hug. "Dedaiiiiiii! Oh thank the stars, I, I was starting to worry! Are you okay?"   
>Dedai let out a weary sigh before she smiled. "I'm fine, I promise. Just really worn out from that mission. I really, really need a bed right now."  
>Lime nodded as she released her large friend from her hug, rushing over to the panel that would bring the bed down, pressing it and then taking a few steps away as the large rectangular bed lowered from the wall.   
>"Thank you Lime." Dedai spoke out wearily as she drug herself slowly across the room. She let out a long sigh of relief as she flopped down on the bed, "Mmmph, needed this. Those organics were more organized than the last ones....." Dedai started to snuggle into the bed and the sheets, when a thought crossed her mind. "Lime would you.....do you want to try sleeping? Have you tried resting at all? You can....you can share the bed if you want, there's room for both of us here."  
>A light blush crossed Lime's cheeks. She had thought of curling up next to her friend before, even drew it out a few times, but she never thought she'd get asked directly. She spoke out cautiously. "Are, are you sure? You wouldn't mind if I joined you? I've been.....meaning to try sleeping, but I've been occupied with other things."  
>"M'sure, come on and curl up next to me if ya want." Dedai patted the bed before she rolled over on her side, her back facing the open space left on the bed.  
>Carefully, Lime made her way over to Dedai and slid her thin body into the bed next to her large friend. She smiled as she wrapped her thin arms around Dedai, brushing the long silver hair aside to keep it out of her mouth.  
>Cuddled close together, Dedai slipped off to sleep. Lime closed her eyes like she had seen her friend do once before, letting her thoughts calm down, and eventually drifting off to sleep herself. Lime found herself dreaming of all the things she and Dedai could do the next time they had a free moment together. Both gems rested soundly next to their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sap for cuddling don't judge.


	10. A day well spent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedai and Lime head out of the living space and back outside to explore the alien world they live on.

>After a few hours resting cuddled next to each other on the large bed, both Dedai and Lime started stirring, Lime was the first one to stretch her limbs, unwrapping her arms from around the large Quartz's body and letting out a light yawn as she sat up strait. A few moments later, Dedai was the one stretching her limbs out carefully, mindful of how her arms were moving and how close they were to Lime.   
>Lime looked over at Dedai as her large friend stirred. Casually, she asked a few questions. "How was your rest? Are you feeling refreshed? I....I didn't wake you up, did I?"  
>Dedai smiled at Lime as she turned her attention towards her friend. "I think that's the best I've slept in a while, I feel pretty great right now. You didn't wake me up, don't worry. It'll take more than a little motion to wake me from my sleep." Dedai let out a light chuckle at the end of her statement, thinking back on some of the things she'd slept through in the past.   
>Lime let out a sigh of relief. "That's good, I don't want to be the cause of you losing sleep. So......do you have anything scheduled for today? Training sessions, or a mission?"  
>"Not today, Blue Agate told us we'd have a few days before we had to train again. I think we're almost done with the planet we've been working on, which means I'll have a lot more free time in the near future."  
>Lime's eyes lit up at Dedai's words. "Does that mean we can do something fun together today?"  
>Dedai's smile widened. "I think it does, a little bit of fun sounds great to me. Got anything in mind?"   
>Lime thought for a moment before she spoke out. "We, we could go for a walk together? Not back to the forest, but maybe sticking to the fields?"  
>An idea popped into Dedai's head, an idea that filled her with excitement. "Actually, we don't have to stick to the fields and hills. We went to the left last time, but do you remember what was on the right?"  
>Lime thought for a moment before the answer came to her. "It was the sea, wasn't it? But, what is a sea?"  
>"Instead of telling you, I'll show you. It'll be a lot of fun, and I promise there's less of a chance of getting attacked then there is in the forest. What do you say?"   
>Lime didn't have to think long about her choice. "Okay, let's go see the sea! I'm counting on you to lead the way."  
>Dedai nodded her head as she stood up from the bed, prompting Lime to get up off of it herself. Dedai pressed the buttons needed to put the bed back into the wall, then the pair made their way out of Dedai's room and out of the large building that housed Dedai and other Quartz soldiers.   
>Once more, Lime was greeted by a gentle breeze blowing through the air as she and Dedai stepped outside. The sky was lit up a bright orange, the green grass moved gently in the wind, and Lime smiled as she stepped off of the hard floors onto the soft grass and soil once more. Dedai stepped out of the building and made her way in front of Lime, offering out her right hand to the green Pearl with a smile.  
>Lime giggled as she took Dedai's hand in her small left hand, her giggling devolving into full laughter as she felt herself being pulled into a sprint by the large Quartz. The pair dashed off away from the buildings and through the new section of gently rolling hills, the green grass speckled with flowers in shades of blue, red, yellow, orange, and white. Lime could feel the air rushing past her body as she ran in pace with Dedai, her excitement growing with every step.   
>It took the pair a good hour of running before Dedai started slowing down. Lime opened her mouth to ask why they had slowed down, before her eyes caught sight of what was on the horizon, a light gasp escaping her lips instead. Visible in the distance, a vast expanse of purple liquid spread out before Lime's eyes. She could see the liquid lapping gently at the green shoreline. "Is......is that the sea?"  
>"It is. Isn't it lovely?"  
>"Yeah.....it really is. Are all seas like this?"  
>"All the liquid bodies on this planet are the same hue, but there's countless combinations of colors when it comes to oceans on alien worlds. Some have red seas, some have green, some yellow, others appear blue. The sand on each world is a different color too, as well as a different color of sky. There's so many different combinations of hues, each unique and lovely in its own way."  
>Lime's eyes widened in wonder as she thought about it all. "It all sounds wonderful. I wish I could see them all."  
>"Perhaps someday, I'll be able to take you to other worlds. Right now it's......I don't want anything bad to....."  
>Lime placed her free hand on Dedai's right shoulder and smiled. "It's okay, I know. This is enough for today, don't worry. C'mon, let's have some fun!"   
>With that, Lime released Dedai's right hand and went rushing towards the purple waves and the green sandy shores. With a smirk, Dedai, ran after her, at a pace that kept her behind her Pearl friend.   
>Lime's smile widened as she felt the transition from the grass to the sand, the softer materials giving way under her feet easier, causing her to sink slightly into the sand. It took her a little extra effort to keep running, but she was soon standing before the gentle waves of the purple ocean.  
>With caution and excitement, Lime reached her hand towards the ocean slowly, her smile widening as she felt her hand touch the liquid, felt how cool it was to her hand, felt how the liquid moved around her fingers and her palm.   
>"Pretty cool, isn't it? I remember my first time enjoying the ocean of a world, it was truly spectacular, red sea, black sandy beach, and a blue sky overhead." Dedai chuckled before she continued. "Its still there you know. That planet was passed over for colonization, too few resources in exchange for the effort it'd have taken to harvest them."  
>Lime looked back ad Dedai. "It sounds lovely. Thank you for bringing me here, I love this."  
>"You're welcome."  
>The pair would spend a considerable amount of time at the green beach, splashing each other in the purple sea, using the green sand to construct crude buildings near the waves, pausing occasionally to just look up at the sky and enjoy the warm rays of light touching their bodies.   
>Like all good things though, their time would be cut short, not by a beep from a communication device or by a creature attacking them, but   
by the planet itself, its sun lowering in the sky and the surface becoming darker. Dedai spoke up in concern as she watched the sun set towards the direction the Quartz living quarters were located as she sat up from the sand. "Lime, we need to go. The planet is safe enough during the day, but the night time critters are......problematic, to put it gently."  
>Lime let out a long sigh. "Awww man, but this was so peaceful! Do we really gotta go?"  
>"Sorry, but we really do need to get back. I promise, we'll come back soon."  
>"Well......okay, I'll hold you to that though!" Lime playfully nudged her friend with her left elbow, causing Dedai to let out a chuckle.   
>"C'mon, we should hurry." Dedai spoke up as she stood up and offered her left hand to Lime. "I wasn't kidding about things getting problematic at night."  
>With a smile, Lime took Dedai's hand, standing up and gently brushing sand off of her form with her free hand. With both gems standing, Lime and Dedai made their way back to the large building Dedai's room was in, right as the sun sunk down all the way past the horizon and the world grew pitch black. Lime was already looking forward to the next time she got to see the beach with her friend, while Dedai was thinking of ways to show Lime other beaches and other worlds without getting into too much trouble.


	11. Three month summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little general summary of three months, coming back into two important events.

>The next three months flew by quickly for Lime and Dedai. The pair spent all the time they could together, Dedai helping Lime with strength training, showing Lime some basic Quartz play wrestling, and telling Lime about where all the salvaged treasures she had came from, and what they were while the pair was stuck indoors. During the daytime on the planet, the pair would explore outside, sometimes going back to the beach, other times they'd stick to the hillsides. They were always careful to avoid the woods, Lime still being unable to summon a weapon at will and neither of them eager for a repeat attack from the forest aliens.   
>They couldn't spend all their time together of course. Dedai was called away for training sessions with Blue Agate sometimes, coming back from those completely exhausted, leaving Lime to read some of the physical books her Quartz friend had saved from other worlds, or reading data left behind on a few of the various dataplates the Quartz had held on to. Lime found herself rereading the books and dataplates about other worlds specifically, envisioning what they were like, what wonders they could hold for her and Dedai to discover.   
>Lime knew that many of the worlds were likely gone of course. The one mission Dedai got called on during the three month period was a reminder of that. When the Quartz came back from the mission, outfit slightly tattered and her hair messed up, she had said two sentences before passing out on the floor. "The organics are completely gone. The colony will come to completion uninhibited now." Lime had struggled with dragging Dedai into bed after she collapsed, reveling in her own strength as she managed to pull her Quartz friend to the bed and place her upon it. The hard work training was paying off.  
>Her strength wasn't the only thing that had improved during the time period. One day, Lime and Dedai had been going over weapon summoning again.   
>"Today's the day, I can feel it!" Dedai spoke in a cheerful tone as she sat down on the ground, turning her right palm up towards the ceiling in her lap.   
>Lime let out a sigh as she sat down in front of Dedai. "I hope you're right. It feels like I've gotten close, but nothing has really clicked yet."  
>"That's okay! Just remember everything I've told you. Focus on the method that you've felt close with, and go for it! I believe in you!" Dedai spoke out her support in earnest, watching Lime reach towards her right forearm once more.   
>Lime herself had closed her eyes, and was thinking to herself. "Okay, just breath. In and out gently. Clear my head for a moment, of all the worries I have. Let my mind wander freely to my happier memories. To everything I want to do. To all the great times I'll have with Dedai in the future." Lime's gem started glowing brighter as all the times on the beach, all the walks on the hills, all the moments spent reading, and even the moments she spent resting next to her friend passed through her mind.   
>As Lime kept focusing on her memories, she felt a sensation in her gem, one that she had become accustom to during her practice in summoning a weapon. Yet this time, Lime found the feeling to be a little stronger. It felt more solid, more tangible. Slowly, she moved her left hand a little closer to her gem.   
>Lime's excitement built as she felt her fingertips brush against something hard, something that wasn't the smooth texture of her gem. Carefully, she grabbed a hold of it with her fingers and started to gently pull at what she was feeling. Across from her, Dedai's eyes lit up in excitement as she saw her friend pulling something out of her gem at long last, watching as the handle of the axe she had seen Lime pull that day come further into view.  
>With a final swift pull, Lime managed to free her weapon from her gem, a light green handaxe now in her left hand. Lime took note of the weapon's appearance. The handle was etched with a pattern of flowers, forming a spiral up from the base of the handle to the tip, where the blades attached. The axe heads were very peculiar. In the images she had seen of other axes, the heads were the same side if the weapon was double bladed, but with hers, one side was smaller than the other. The upper edge of the larger blade curved over the handle, almost connecting with the upper tip of the smaller blade, while the lower portion fed into the handle smoothly.   
>Lime looked at the weapon in wonder for a moment before a giddy smile crossed her face. "I....I did it? I did it. I did it!" She giggled a little as she stood up and gave the axe a swing in her hands. The weapon felt just like before, strange yet oddly right in her hands. A thought ran through her mind. "With this, I can finally learn how to fight! I can learn to protect my friend. I really am getting stronger."  
>"Congratulations! See, I knew you'd get it today! I'm so proud of you." Dedai stood up with a smile on her face, wrapping her large arms around Lime's body as she gave her Pearl friend a gentle hug and lifted her a little off the ground, before blushing a little and setting her back down. Ooops, sorry, got carried away. But I'm so excited for you! I can start showing you techniques, now that we don't have to worry about you lifting a physical axe anymore."  
>Lime's smile faltered a little. She looked at the axe in her hand, then over to the physical axe that rested in the corner before whispering out. "I....I still want to lift that one. Just to know I can do it, in case.....in case I have problems summoning again."   
>"Oh. Oh! Of course, you can, you don't have to give up on lifting it! Getting stronger will help you use your axe to the fullest! I know you'll lift it someday!"   
>Lime nods in determination before turning her attention back to Dedai. "So.....where do we go from here? What's the first step?"  
>"Well, the first step is-" Dedai is cut off by a loud beeping at her hip from her communicator. "Oh BLAST this thing, now?! What does Blue Agate want this time?! We're done with the colony.......sorry about this."  
>"Lime let out a little sigh. "Don't worry, I understand. Better take the call before she gets impatient."   
>"I hope I can finish this quickly......"Dedai trailed off as she unhooked her communicator from her belt and pulled it up to eye level, careful to not have Lime behind her as she answered the call. Sure enough, the face of Blue Agate showed up, her hair in the same bun at the top of her head like always. "Blue Agate, a pleasure to hear from you." Dedai lied, putting her best smile on. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your call? Did a training session slip my mind by mistake?"  
>On the other end of the line, Blue Agate smiled "For once, I'm not calling you for training or a mission. Prasiolite cut 8DDI, as an owner of a Pearl, you are formally invited to a Cosmic Jubilee. If you accept, you and your Pearl will be expected to be on your best behavior during this.....party."  
>"A.......Cosmic Jubilee? I'm invited......to a dance? I....this is unexpected! You're sure this isn't a mistake my Agate? N-not that you'd make a mistake, it's just so.......unexpected!" Dedai looked towards Lime, who had stopped swinging her axe around to look at Dedai in disbelief.   
>Lime thought to herself for a moment. "A dance sounds fun but......what does that mean for me and Dedai? We'd have to.....put on an act, wouldn't we? We couldn't call each other by our names, I'd have to.....act like a normal Pearl." Lime found herself dreading the thought. She had grown accustom to being so casual with Dedai, she wasn't sure she could manage who knows how many hours acting like a normal Pearl, one who didn't read, draw, or summon weapons. One who wasn't as strong as she was. A perfect obedient thing.   
>Lime shuddered as she heard the Agate's voice call out again. "If you don't accept, I'm sure there are other Quartzes who'd love to take your Pearl to a party for you. Quartzes who would be happy to flaunt her around more than you have."  
>Those words drilled it home for both Lime and Dedai. They both knew then that they had no choice. Rejecting the invitation would arouse too much suspicion, and possibly get them separated. Lime's body shuddered as she heard Dedai reluctantly reply. "Very well my Agate, we'll be there."   
>"Excellent! The ball is a day away. You're expected to be in the landing bay for the transport ship on time 8DDI. That will be all." With a clap of Blue Agate's hands, the communication was cut off, leaving Dedai and Lime alone once more.   
>Dedai let out an annoyed sigh. "Figures......a party that'll be like a chore......" she looks over at Lime and shakes her head. "I'm....sorry. This isn't going to be very fun for you. You'll have to....."  
>Lime places her right hand on Dedai's left shoulder. "It's okay. You didn't have a choice, no, WE didn't have a choice. We can't give Blue Agate a reason to suspect anything more. We can get through the party without mistakes. I know we can."  
>"I'll make it up to you, I promise. Just......try to bear with acting like a......like someone you aren't while remembering who you are. You'll always be my friend."  
>A light blush crossed Lime's cheeks. "Y-yeah, you'll always be my friend too. C'mon, we've still got a day to spend, right? Let's make the most of it."  
>Dedai nodded her head in agreement. The two had a brief talk about what they wanted to do with the time before the ball, settling on some more reading over training in combat. Both were dreading the Cosmic Jubilee, but they knew they could make it through it, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting this story on an official Hiatus. I know, right before the big dance, but I need to lower the pool of stories I have that I'm actively thinking about down. I'm going to try and finish out some of the ongoing stories I have, really focus on completing a few at a time.


End file.
